Cat Got Your Tongue?
by stealyourfood
Summary: Monochrome, set after episode 16. First RWBY fic, reviews would be greatly appreciated. What are ratings


**Author: Ah yes, I know I usually write Vocaloid Fics but I really really got into RWBY (more of monochrome) and I had a bajillion ideas and so yeah, here's my first RWBY fic. (inspired by tumblr user dashingicecream's post!)**

**I feel that I could have done so much better with this fic (maybe I'll rewrite it someother day, just not now)**

**Cat Got Your Tongue?**

Days to the tournament, and Blake found herself walking aimlessly along the streets near Beacon. The training sessions conducted by Glynda herself was also taking a toll on everyone, including the most hyperactive girl she knew. Ruby, who would usually stay up all night revising work that was above her level, had been falling asleep earlier, her snores accompanying Yang's.

And while the two sisters were drooling on their pillows (or books, for Ruby's case), Blake's cat ears would be attuned to the breathing of a certain white haired girl in the room. Blake would be lying if she said she had no interest in the heiress. Their first encounter had caused Blake to leave because she was getting flustered by that 'obnoxious Schnee'. And then when they were grouped together…

Well, let's just say Blake was lucky she had not gone into _heat._

She was also lucky that she had some free time (and some peace and quiet) to finally clear her mind, especially after what happened with the White Fang. That incident had brought shame, regret, and also happiness. She had been furious and hurt that Weiss had insulted the White Fang. Well, to her, Weiss had insulted the White Fang she knew, and also all the faunas she had found comrades in. What she had not expected, however, was Weiss accepting her heritage. She had been so touched she let out a tear, and she felt terribly embarrassed about it.

But Weiss was willing to accept her. And for the stubborn heiress, that was quite a feat. She really owed Ruby so much. That girl was a genius, jumping ahead of her peers, wielding Crescent Rose with such skill, and now, to add on to her list of achievements, getting the Ice Princess to change her views and open up more.

Blake wondered if she could open Weiss's eyes even more. Maybe she could open her heart as well… She let a slight smile creep onto her face as she continued to walk, turning round a corner.

"Weiss?" She murmured, spotting white hair peeking out. Ruby and Yang were having a 'sister's day out', and that meant that Weiss would be alone. Maybe it would be a good opportunity to talk to h…

Blake stopped in her tracks, feeling her lungs constrict painfully. She had expected Weiss to be alone, but there she was, back pressed against a wall, Sun hunched over her, a hand against the same wall Weiss was leaning on. The blonde faunus had a cheeky grin and was leaning closer to Weiss, who was blushing.

Blake swallowed hard, and felt her chest tighten.

'What are they doing?'

Sun bent closer and said something, but even with her fine hearing, Blake could not make out what it was.

Blake stopped breathing when Weiss's blush intensified, and she watched helplessly as her friend laughed and pat Weiss on the head.

Blake could not bear it anymore and turned around, still walking with the composure she always had. Her mind however, was full of unwanted thoughts , and her heart was cracking, too loud to be heard.

* * *

"What do you want now, you furball?" Weiss marched on firmly, ignoring the energetic monkey boy who had decided to interrupt her alone time. It was very, very seldom that Ruby wasn't dragging her along in an attempt to 'bond as teammates', or getting the whole team into a fight with suspicious organisations.

Sun just folded his arms behind his back, keeping pace with her agitated footsteps easily. He knew there was something up with the 'girl in white with the rapier' and Blake ever since the encounter with the White Fang. His climbing abilities helped a lot with his stalki- information collecting. He was well aware that the girl beside him was still wary of him.

"Oh, nothing, seeing as you're all alone I decided to take over your teammate's role for a while." Sun grinned. "A purrticular teammate." He almost burst out laughing when Weiss blinked hard, scowling a little. Her pale face had a faint pink tinge upon them. This was too easy!

"Well, I don't need anyone's company, especially not yours!" Weiss spat, hastening and taking faster but smaller strides. Sun caught up with her again, deciding to push her a little more.

"You like cats, don't you?"

"That is none of your business you rapscallion!" Weiss gritted her teeth, remembering the wake of events that stemmed from that word. She remembered Blake's hurt expression before she ran out of the door. And a pang of guilt stabbed her once more.

"What's wrong with liking felines, Schnee? Is it because they go in heat?" He followed her quick turns here and there. Oh no, she wasn't going to lose him now, not when he was so close to ascertaining the truth.

"What is your problem you- you- ARGH!" Weiss snapped, her eyebrows arched, eyes narrowed into a death glare. You would think that one Ruby was enough but no, now there was this annoying little flea magnet that kept bugging her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, as she leaned against a wall for support.

"Why, cat got your tongue?" Sun smiled, leaning closer to Weiss, reaching his hand out for support and to prevent Weiss from absconding. Weiss's already flushed cheeks reddened into a noticeable blush, and Sun grinned again. He bent closer to Weiss, and whispered, "wish she would, huh?".

Weiss blushed furiously, and Sun laughed. "Aha! So you _do_ have a crush on Blake!"

"A-a-as if!" Weiss sputtered, knowing how red her face was. Urgh, she was lucky Blake wasn't around to witness that, or that would be incredibly awkward. Though she couldn't deny her own attraction to the bookworm. She was mysterious (well, with her past connections…), she had such alluring, bright eyes, and her long black hair was perfect – HER WHOLE BEING was perfect!

"You're drooling." Sun pointed out, eyes widening as the girl before him trembled with rage.

"Uh, I gotta go, nicemeetingyoubye!" Sun sprinted off before he could face the wrath of the heiress.

* * *

Weiss was furious, no, furious didn't even begin to describe the rage that was bubbling in her now. That stupid primate had ruffled all her feathers and made her feel so uncomfortable. And now he knew. As if having Ruby realize how many times she had been staring at Blake during classes wasn't enough. At least Yang didn't know. Weiss shuddered at the thought of that blonde bombshell socialite finding out Weiss's massive crush on Blake. She would never live this down and she would probably be disowned. And Blake – what would Blake think of her?

"This is ridiculous, I'm getting more concerned about what _she _would think of me rather than what my Father would think of me." She muttered, kicking a loose rock. She was so mad now, that she decided to just return to the dorms instead of strolling around.

* * *

Blake had been sighing and letting her tears slowly trickle down and soak her pillow. She was a mess now. The girl who had went through so much was now bested by a broken heart. She had been knocked down countless times and got up, yet now she felt as though all the energy had left her.

She was about to just surrender and immerse herself in one of her books when the door opened without any notice.

"Blake?" Weiss entered, surprised to see the cat girl lying on her bed. It was their day off and she was sure that Blake had left before her…

Blake hurriedly wiped her tears, hoping that Weiss didn't notice. "Weiss? What are you doing here?" She winced as her voice cracked on the first word. Which embarrassingly enough, was Weiss's name.

"I got bored, but what about you?" Weiss paused and walked towards Blake.

"Blake, have you been crying?"

"No, what makes you say that?" Blake tried to hold back her tears. 'Concern. She's concerned about me…'

"Your lying is atrocious." Her tone softened. "Blake, what's wrong?"

"I.." Blake started, but her throat clammed up.

"Blake, we're…" Weiss hesitated for a moment, "teammates, aren't we?"

'Teammates. Right, that's all I'll ever be to her. A teammate.' Blake shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing, you blundering dunce!"

Blake winced at Weiss's insult, watching the haughty girl bite her lower lip – oh it looked so soft and plump and – NONONO! No, not now.

"Do you still… not trust me enough?" Weiss mumbled softly, but Blake heard it clearly, the hurt in Weiss's tone making her reach out to grab Weiss's hand.

"No, it's just…" Blake sighed. 'Maybe Yang's recklessness is rubbing off on me…'

Weiss blushed a little, and she returned the warm grasp that Blake had offered.

"I…" Blake started again, her face heating up. "Are you dating Sun?"

Weiss blinked. Once. Twice. She was expecting some serious news like Blake owing someone a huge amount of money, or that she was leaving Beacon (heavens forbid that) and that Team RWBY would be dissembled, but of all possible things, it was about her relationship status. And of all possible people, she suspected Sun Wukong! Of all people, she had to pick the one that just picked on her!

"What? Of all people you chose some… someone like Sun? Are you out of your mind?" She huffed, and took in Blake's face.

'Damnit, she's cute when she's taken aback.'

"So.. you aren't with Sun?"

"No, are you brain dead? I am still single and waiting for someone you fool!" Weiss folded her arms and looked at Blake, who was still in shock.

Blake stood up, her heart racing as she prepared herself for the worst. Whatever was fueling her now (she hoped it wasn't her in heat), it better carry on throughout her years at Beacon if her confession failed.

"Weiss…" Blake placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders, leaning in slightly. Weiss stiffened but showed no signs of retreating, so Blake proceeded.

"For a long time, I have had a crush on you." Blake whispered, and Weiss felt her knees weaken at that seductive hoarse voice, but she didn't have time to register that fully as Blake leaned forward, planting her lips on Weiss's, and parted quickly.

"If you don't feel the same, I mean, that is –mf?" Blake stumbled backwards when Weiss launched herself at the Faunus, reciprocating the kiss.

Weiss leaned back, hands wrapped around Blake's waist. "I do believe I have also developed similar feelings for you, Blake Belladonna."

Blake smiled, tears leaking out of her eyes, and Weiss wiped them away carefully, then dove back in for another kiss.

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT- OH MY GOSH!" Yang burst into the room, and Ruby collided with her.

"What is it, Yang? What happened?" Ruby peeked into the door and saw the two girls locked in an embrace, both too stunned to move.

"Hey Blake, hey Weiss, why are you guys hugging?" Ruby asked innocently, and Weiss disentangled herself from Blake's hold.

"Ruby, we w-"

Yang blocked the whole doorway, and her surprised gawk shifted to a devious grin and she slowly backed out of the room, before bursting into Team JNPR's room.

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT?"

"Oh. This could be troubling." Blake muttered.

Weiss screamed and chased after Yang, knocking Ruby aside.

"WEISS AND B-GAH!"

"What's going on, Blake?" Ruby asked again, and Blake shrugged.

"Why didn't Weiss say anything?" Ruby glanced over at Team JNPR's room, which was now in a mess.

"I don't know," Blake licked her lips. "Cat got her tongue."

* * *

**END**

**Holy crap what was that even. Reasons why I shouldn't write fics at wee hours of the morning.**

**Well anyways it was kinda fun writing this ahaha. I hoped you enjoyed this fic!**

**Sources of inspiration (go check this artist out, her art style's cute!)  
** post/68858969645/can-you-imagine-blake-just-walking-by-and-she-saw-weiss

post/68420162939/caught-later

post/68333270826/i-am-78-sure-this-happened

**R&R please!**


End file.
